A device of this general type is not known from printed documents, however, reference is made to an image of a device of this type which is included in the drawing figures.
The advantageous device for spiral cutting fruit and hard vegetables includes a cutting portion with an adjustable julienne blade, a receiving pan disengageably arranged thereunder and a bell shaped cover in which a hand actuatable fixation device of the drive device is arranged.
It is a disadvantage that the usability of this known device is impaired by its lack of an ergonomic configuration.